The job that changed my life
by Magic Writing Dragon
Summary: Max a normal girl until she makes the misstake of going to work as a nightgard at a ceartin pizzarea. Their she meets chalenges, a good friend, and her past that her mother never told her about. Will she make it out alive?
1. First Day Yay?

_**Uhh hello. Hello, hello uhh I just want to tell you that I'm new at this and that Maxene is just an oc and is nothing important unless I decide to keep Max and keep writeing fnaf fanfics with her. Or will she die? I wont tell. Ok if I spell something wrong or use improper punctuation it's because I'm me and you are you. I might be getting an A in English but that doesn't mean that I don't make mistakes. I own nothing but my oc and the plot of the story. Ok now on to the story!**_

One day in 1993 I walk into a Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria and I see the manager who looked at the animatronics like he might run and hide and I say "Uhh my name is Maxene Shelts. I'm here for the night gard job." "Oh. Ok well the office is just down the hall and ether to the left of the right depending on which hall you go down." he said still staring at the robots "Ok so when do I need to be here?" "Eleven o'clock. Sharp." Alright "Thanks" I say to my new boss and walk out and back to my apartment to find something to do while I wait for eleven o' so the busses don't run at eleven but the 'Rent a Bike' place is open!

"Ok I'm finely here and I'm telling you that the people at the 'Rent a Bike' place is ripping people off! Thirty bucks for a bike? You have to be kidding me." Hey so what I talk to myself I'm not the only one _"I think. I hope so."_ when I started to walk in the pizzeria I bumped into someone who was just leaving and he said "Oh hello, hello uhh good luck." he said as he was leaving and I thanked him and walked in to the pizza joint the robots were there and stareing at me like I was their next meal. I thought it was creepy. When I was in the office and sat in the chair. _"Hey at least it's something else then waitressing right?"_ thought as I saw an computer "Sweet!" I say "something to take my mind off of getting tired!" But that's not what it's for and when I saw it the phone rang and something moved on the screen. I was searching for the phone but it went to voice mail "Uhh hello. Hello, hello. Uhh I just want to leave you a message to help get you started on your first night. Oh and to tell you that everything will be fine just watch the cameras off and on, but first I need to tell you the conditions of working at Freddy Fazbear pizzeria. It's a legal thing that's all." I checked the cameras and one was gone and I flipped out! _"Where are you? Where are you?! WHERE ARE YOU!?"_ the bunny robot was gone! I searched the cameras I almost missed it. He was at the end of the hallway and the person on the phone said "They get a little quirky at night but do I blame them? No if I had to sing the same old songs everyday and not get a bath I would get a little cranky to. Uhh if the animatronics see you they would most likely see you as a metal exoskeleton without its costume on and sense that is agenst the rules hear as Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria they would try to. Uhh stuff you in a suite and the only things that would ever see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth to pop out of the front of the mask. So for your safety you can shut the doors but do so only if you absolutely have to because we have a low power supply." _"What low power supply? Wow man this place is cheap!"_ I thought and saw a pair of buttons. One said Light, and the other said Door. "Ok that's weird." and I pushed the one that said light and there stood a bunny animatronic "AHHH WHAT THE #$% !" I yelled and I pushed the door button and shut the door. I looked at my clock and it read 3:00 "Ok so all I have to do is not die until six o'clock right?" I said and yelled at the robot that was still at my door "YA SO GET OFF MY CASE YOU FREAKING CRZY ROBOT!" and that seemed to scare it off "Good riddance you pice of rusting junk!" After a few more minutes I was starting to drift off to sleep and I did. When I woke up I yelled and checked the doors only to finds a chicken robot was at my right door. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?!" I ask and it left. I looked at the clock and yelled "YES! YES IT'S FIVE O'CLOCK JUST ONE MORE HOUR!" and I did a little victory dance and looked at the cameras and looked at Pirate Cove to see it empty and the sign saying IT'S ME and I was searching for it until I saw it running down the hallway at my door! "Oh no no no no no no!" I said as I pushed the button and shut the door. **Knock, Knock, Knock** robot banged on the door. Nothing else happoned until a bell went off and confetti blew up in my face as I saw the clock go from 5:59 to a vary lovely time of 6:00. "YES. YES, YES, YES, YYYEEEEESSSSS!" I said as I opened the door and walked out only to see the manager standing there and I said "I quite!" and he said "You. You can't" "Watch me." I said was I opened the door to leave and he said "They will find you." "They can't leave." _"Or can they?"_ I thought when he said "They can." I stop and say "How?" he walked up to me and said "T-they'll kill, knock down doors, and do anything they can to find you. I'm just happy that they don't see me as a threat. If you and a bunch of people don't want to be killed you better come back." he said then a mouther with little twins came in and one of the kids said "Fweddy!" and ran to give him a hug. "Huh. Strange." Then I see him the guy who recorded the message "Hey thanks for the message." "Oh it's you hello, hello. What the message oh no biggy I do it all the time. Hey what's your name?" _"Wow a guy asking for my name."_ "Uhh Maxene Shelts. How 'bout yours?" I ask holding out a hand for him to shake "Scott. Scott Cawthon." he said as he shook my hand then said "Hey do you know the café down the street from the library?" he asked _"Yes I think he likes book to!"_ "Ya." he looked happy "Good ok would you meet me there on ether Saturday or Sunday for coffee?" _"Holly cow he is asking me out on a date!"_ "Uhh ya ok. I can do that. Wait don't you have work here?" I asked and he answered "Nope, the pizzeria doesn't open on the weekends." "Oh ok something to look forward to right?" he gave me a smile and a nod "I better head off huh." and he walked off before I could ever say "See you later." so I left this creepy place counting the hours until my next shift. "Well at least I skip the whole day right heh, heh, heh."

When I walked into my room in my apartment I jumped and landed on my bed, set my alarm for 8:00 p.m. and went to sleep. Having nightmares all night long about what the robots would do and if they would do what Scott said they would do. Well if they do I don't want to be the person who was in the suite. Just sitting there. Rotting away. Staining the suite with my red blood. Letting it pool out. When I woke up, I woke up in a cold sweat and sighed and said "Time to try not to die by killer robots."

 _ **Ok so that's done please tell me if I have made any mistakes with spelling and/or with the call. Oh hey you can imagine Max however you want just make it decent. That's just all I ask is that you make things decent along with be nice to me with you hate comments/ hate mail. Hey I can always use ideas with anything. A new story, oc (and I will mention who you are), jokes (always need jokes I can't tell any good ones). Pleas review and comment pleas and thank you all.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	2. Second Day With Light-Up Freddy

_**Ok so Max lived but will she live this day? Who knows. I don't tell not yet anyway. Ok why don't we start hmm? Everything will be in Max's pov. You know, just so you know.**_

Ok so when I walked in to the pizzeria Scott came out and he looked scared for his life "Hey Scott what happened? You look like you saw a ghost." I say and he turned to me.

"Oh hello, hello I'm just fine just a little spooked that's all. Uhh good luck Max." and he walked out before I could thank him. He always in a hurry huh? I looked at my watch it said 11:56.

"Well I have four minuets left." I said to myself and walked in the office and sat down. **Ring, ring, ring** I looked for the phone _"I really need to ask Scott where the phone is."_ then it went to voice mail.

 _"Hello, uhh hello. Uhh hey uhh I just want to say this will be short because their is almost nothing to say but Freddy and his friends tend to get more active as the week progresses so just check the cameras to see if everyone is in their proper place."_ I did and Bonny was in the left hallway already.

Wonderful. _"Oh and check on the curtain in Pirate Cove the character in there seems to be strange and doesn't like to be watched so be on the look out. Ok well see you on the flip side."_ and the phone hung up and I checked the curtain and saw a head poke out looking at me.

"Ok that's what you are you sly fox." I looked at the hallway and saw nobody "Ok so where are you?" I ask myself and I check the door and yelp because that's where he was and I shut the door.

"Ok I can see what Scott was talking about now." and I heard something in the kitchen and I looked at the camera which said **Camera disabled audio only.**

"Wonderful." I say as I look in Pirate's Cove and saw an empty curtain and the sign that said _"Out of order"_ now it said _"It's me."_ In big blocky letters that cover the whole sing that's when I hear pitterpatter of feet and look at the left hall camera to see the fox running at me.

"$%& !" and shut the door. **Bang, Bang, Bang** and like that he was back where he was. I looked at the clock it read 3:00 and I thought _"Yes three more hours to go I can do this."_ and just then I hear something just outside my door. I turn on the light and I saw Chica an of corse I was raised on a farm with a lot of angry chickens so why not. You know that the most meanest farm animal singing, danceing, and serving cupcakes and pizza to little children who have most likely not been to a real farm and know nothing about the real pissed off chickens in real farms. So if you didn't catch any of that to get you up to speed I'm not on the nice end of chickens.

I go over to touch the door butten and it wouldn't close. My eyes widen in fear and I push it again. Nothing. "No no no no no!" I say as I look at the clock 4:00. My eyes show a small glimmer of hope but not to much. I look over to the other door and turn on the lights and see Bonny and push the butten and the door closed.

"Ha! Not today Energizer Bunny." I said as I turn to look at the other door and try to close it again I see Chica comeing in. "Oh I don't think so." I said as I grab a pipe and push it out. That lasted for a few minutes until I heard banging on my door.

"Oh no I totally forgot about the door!" and just when I said that the lights went off

"&%$#. Wonderful. Just wonderful." I say in a sarcastic cherry tone. Then I hear a music box type of music and I turn to look and I see a glowing face and I knew who it was. Freddy Fazbear.

 _"Didn't Scott say something about being still and letting them think that I'm a empty suite?"_ I didn't want to find out and I sat still and looked at the clock 5:59. 5:59! One more minuet until- **Boom!** Confetti was thrown in my face letting me know that my shift was over and that I could go home and have horrible nightmares.

I left and when I grabbed by bike that I rented and started to peddle away I saw Scott I gave him a wave and a good luck. He returned it by giveing me a wave and a thank you.

I jumped on my bed and that's when I saw the house phone flashing (why thy give you a house phone in an apartment I don't know). It only does that when someone left me a voice message. That almost never happens except when it's the landlord, utility company, or my mom. I looked at the number and it was none of those. If it was it would have a name under the number and I would recognise it. I picked it up and listened to it and I heard screaming. Not human screaming but like one of the robot's voice boxes was broken and I only knew of one that it's voice box was broken. Freddy's.

"Thank you for comeing to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Come again. I-I'ts me." It was at the end ot the message. The "It's me." part was scattered across the message. It sounded so familiar but I don't remember anything before the age of 9 because my mom said that we got into a accident and I could always tell that whe was no telling me everything. If it was an accident I would have scares. I only have one scar. It's on my forehead. Like teeth marks but not from any dog or animal I have ever seen. As I lay down and think about what happened 16 years ago. That's when I had a dream. I was in a diner with mom and dad. A bear animatronic walked up to us and put plates down on the table and said "Is their anything else that you would like?" it sounded like it wouldn't hurt a fly. "No thank you." Mom said and it gave us a nod and walked away. It came back with drinks and it was looking at me. I could tell that it didn't want to go near me. It's beautiful blue eyes turned black like it was possessed and lunged at me and that's when I woke up. I know what happened.

 _ **So did you like the background for Max? Tell me is you dislike it or love it. Ok until next time**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On.**_


	3. Third day with children in the suites

_**It's me... you know MWD. Who else would it be? Puns I love them! Ok thanks for everything this is my third chapter! Yay! *little children scream Yay* Again puns ha ha ha! Ok now let's start! Again everything will be in Max's pov.**_

I decided to go to work early today just because I want to. Their I saw some kids no. Adults. Wait adults? Then I saw a teen. Why would adults with a teen be at a child's place for "happiness" to watch the still animatronics? I walk up to them and say "Hey why are you here? Sorry if I'm being kind of rude it's just a question because we don't get a lot of adults here for the show. Unless their here for their children. "

They look at me with such sorrowful eyes like they feel bad for the animatronics for something. But for what? The one who was in front of Freddy said "Someone took our siblings and hid them somewhere. The last place we saw them was here about ten years ago." he looked at Freddy and Freddy looked at the adult. That's when I saw that look that I have never seen in the animatronics before. Sorrow. Like the man. "They act so much like them when kids aren't around. I miss him. My little brother. He always liked freddy. And now..." he trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"My sister loved Chica. She had the same purple eyes as her." the chicken did the same thing as Freddy did for the other man. I look over and so did Bonny and got nothing from the guy over there.

Then I look over at Foxy to see his head looking out of the cutin at the adults and that's when the teen sighed and said "Cody." I turn to the girl who walked over to Foxy instead.

"Nancy." said the man who was in front of Bonny.

The woman who was in front of Chica said "Jak leave her alone who knows it might be him." she paused and forced herself to draw in a breath and continued "It might be Cody."

I walk over to the teen and Foxy keeping my eyes on him as I said to the girl "Who is Cody?" his head now turned towards me.

When I looked at the teen she had a tear run down her cheek and she said "My brother. He was my old brother. By eight years." her eyes still fixed on Foxy, and his fixed on her now filled with sorrow again like the others but more. He lovingly touched her cheek with his hook.

I looked at her and asked "How old are you?"

She looked at me and said "Fourteen years old. How about you?" _"That means that Cody is about twenty-two now and he was twelve when he went missing."_

"I am twenty-five years old." I say makeing Foxy look at me now with a new look. He looked like he recognized me. Mom told me that she adopted two kids. One was Nancy. She couldn't tell me the other one because she was driving in a tunnel when she... got in a crash. That was eleven years ago. I look at her and asked "Do you know what your mother's name was?"

She looked at me and said "My birth mother is Samantha but she died then me and my brother got adopted by a woman named Rachel."

My eyes widened. Rachel that's my mom's name! "Did she tell you anything about a big sister that you now had?" Foxy looked at me now with huge eyes and my watch beeped. That means that I need to head into the office.

I wrote my number down on four sticky notes for all of them to call me. "You all need to go out we're closed." I turn around and saw Scott there with a smile.

"But before you go I just want to say call me sometime ok." I say and they gave me a nod.

The man of the in the middle of the three said "Nancy come on."

Nancy said "Ok Gizz." and they all walked out.

"Do you know anything about them Scott?" I ask hopeing that he would know.

He did. "Ya the one in the middle is my cousin his name is Ben but he likes to be called Grizzly or Gizz. My other cousin..." he paused and gave a sigh "He disappeared in here. That's why I take the all day shift. To look him him on the cameras. His name is," he gave a chuckle and said "ironically Freddy. The woman who was by Chica is Terra, Ben's friend. The other guy in front of Bonny is Jak. Another one of Ben's friends. And their is Nancy who you met. She's Terra's friend. You have to get to work. See you later." he said as he walked out.

I leave to go into the office when I hear a robotic yet realy human voice say "M-Maxene. Y-you need-d to h-help usssss. P-please." I turn to Foxy to see his hand stretch over to me. Turns out Freddy is not the only one who's voice box was jacked up.

I realise that I remember that voice. It _was_ Cody. I talked to someone who was named Cody before but I didn't know that my mom adopted him. "I'm sorry I didn't know." It's head tilted in a forgiveing manner and gave me a nod. "Don't worry Cody I will help you _and_ the others." I say as I look over to the other animatronics who all looked hopeful.

When I finely got to the room the night passed quickly. Strangely Freddy was the only one who moved. Tonight I noticed that at 12 o'clock their eyes turn black and that's when they move. Like they were possessed. I remember the same thing with my dream last night.

When the night was over and I walked into my apartment I saw that the phone was lit up like a christmas tree. I look and saw that three voice mails were on it. I took it up and listened to the first one.

"Uhh hey Scott must have told you my name because when I saw him go home he told me yours. I just want to say that before my little brother went there that one day Cody, Nancy's big brother, told us that he would take Freddy, my brother, I'm not positive if Scott told you about him, Jackson, Jak's brother, Snow, Terra's little sister, to the pizzeria to have fun, and they were neve heard from again. I miss Fred. Alot and I can tell that he and the others are trapped in the robots. They need help. They need _your_ help. If you need me call me on my cell which is %* -^$#-!^ &%" _**(MWD here I blocked out the number because well I don't want some poor stranger getting called by a bunch of more strangers so just don't ok. Thanks)**_

He hung up so I went to the next caller who was Terra.

"Hi um the next time I see you can you tell me your name thanks. I just want to leave you my number because you might need to call me or ask me something about Snow. I know that Gizz told you about Cody and the others right? I hope so. If not call me and I will tell you about it. thanks. My number is # %-*^&-! &$." That was a little shorter. But the first one was like a book and the last one. The second one is like a letter compared to the next one with was from Jak.

"Umm *sigh* how do I say this. Uhh." he paused until he sighed again and said "Ok Jak here and I just want to give you my number which is $&%-*^&\- #^$ if you need to talk to me. Please help Jackson he doesn't deserve to be in a bunny/robot suite. Uhh bye." and he hung up just like that.

I wonder why Nancy didn't call. I kept thinking about it until I heard a knock on my door. I jumped because I'm still in Foxy's-at-my-door mode.

"Maxene Shelts, this is the Sherif of the NYPD I need you to answer the door please." he said and I did.

I open it to see Nancy and the sherif. "Yes sir. What did I do?" I ask not knowing if I actually _did_ something illegal or not.

He gave a chuckle and said "Don't worry Miss. Shelts you did nothing. Did you know that your mother adopted two kids?" he asked me.

I gave him a nod and said "Yes sir, I did."

"Did you know that when she died she told the EMT who found her to find you and have you take care of the children?" he asked me which was something I didn't know.

"No sir, I did not." I say being as polite as I can I realy don't want to be on the bad side of a cop let alone a sherif.

He handed me something which was a form "It's to show that you are the legal guardian of her." he sighed and said "Her brother disappeared when he was takeing three other kids to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria." he looked down at Nancy and added "I'm sorry for your loss hon." he looked back at me and said "Can you sign that and give it back to me and come back later so I can give it back to you I'm just going to make a copy." I gave him a nod and walked to my desk to sign it and gave it back to him. "Ok thank you can you come down to the station around," He looked my clock which read 7:00 and said "10:00 thank you. Have a good day." and walked off.

"You too sir." I add and turn to Nancy, put my hands on my hips, and say "Well Nancy I'll let you sleep on the bed until I can find another one." I smile at her.

When I fell asleep on the couch I felt what Cody was going threw. Everyday haveing to be behind that curtain all day not getting one child to even peak at what he was doing, to fix him, or to see if he was moveing at all.

I jerked up when I heard my alarm I set for nine o'clock so I could go to the police station at ten. I walk into the bedroom that Nancy slept in and she was sitting up looking at the door that I came in.

"So do you want breakfast Nancy?" I ask as she gave me a nod.

 _ **So how did you like it? Where you shocked about Nancy and Cody being Max's adoptive siblings? I thought it was a great idea. I thought about the people going to the pizzeria just to see their siblings who got put in the animatronics was a good idea. I got the inspiration by listening to the first fnaf song by The Living Tombstones.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	4. How am I to get you into my appartment?

_**Hey Hello! Uhh thanks for the reviews guys! Now night 4 ya! How will this work out? Everyone knows what happens on the fourth night right? Well if you don't this will be a spoil alert. This will also be a buzz kill for the game huh? Again everything will be in Max's pov.**_

Even though I had little sleep today I got everything done! That has to be a accomplishment right? Well if it's not, tell me!

After I went to the police department I got some grocerys and came home only to hear my phone ring.

I picked it up and said "Hello."

"Hi, Max right? It's me Ben, I just want to ask you a question." he asked in a worried voice.

"Ya Ben shoot." I say wondering what he was going to say.

"Do you know about the puppet?" he asked.

Puppet? "No what puppet?" I ask.

"I-it's nothing. Just don't get _to_ into the puppet ok. Thanks." Now his voice was more worried than before. "D-don't tell Scott that I asked you about the puppet ok? Thanks bye." and he hung up.

"Puppet?" I whisper to myself.

"So what's for breakfast Max?" I hear Nancy ask.

After some thought I came up with this "Well I have cereal, I think I have eggs, toast, and uhh I think that's about it. Oh we, or I, could go somewhere and get what you want. Just not candy."

She gave it some thought and she said "Cereal. How about that?"

I give her a nod, smile, and say "Cereal it is."

Ounce lunch arrived I found myself sleeping on the couch, until 10:50, with a glass of water in my hand still strangely it has not spilled a drop. "So did you have a good nap?" Nancy asked sarcastically ounce I woke up.

"Well ya if you want to get smart about it, it was better than yours." I said which made her confused.

"But I didn't take one." she said.

I shook my head and said "Don't worry about it." then gave a look at my watch it read 10:59. "Hmm. Well why don't you stay here until I come home ok."

She gave me a nod so I said "Ok so don't answer the door, the phone, or anything unless the phone has my name on it or I say they can ok."

She gave me another nod. So I said good bye and left.

I got to the pizzeria just in time to see Ben and the others. I walk up to them and say "So you guys come here every night?" trying not to spook anyone.

"Oh hey Max what are you up to?" Terra asked.

Being in the sarcastic mood I said "Aww nothing much just _not_ going to work."

Jak rolled his eyes and said "Yes Max we do come here every night. Might as well. I know that Jackson is here. I just want to be here to comfort him."

We talked for a bit until my watch beeped and I asked "Have you guys seen Scott?"

They all shook their head and said "No." all at ounce which was strange.

"Ok thanks, bye." I say as I start to walk to the office and looked at Cody who looked sad. I felt sorry for Cody. He has to be alone all by himself knowing that no one will help him or see him.

Ounce I hear the clock chime signaling 12:00 the phone rang. I found it and I put it up to my ear. "Hello, hello. Fourth night yay! I knew you could do it! Umm one day can you check the Employees Only room to check the suites ok. Tonight is rough I don't know how long I will last. So-" **BANG BANG BANG** I hear in the background. I only knew of one animatronic that did that. Foxy. Then I hear the power go out "Oh no. Oh no. No, no please no." and that was the end of the message.

I checked the cameras and saw Chica off the stage and in the bathrooms. "Ok I didn't know that robots had to go. Well I don't blame you. If you got to go you got to go." I moved to the camera with Foxy to see his head pocking out.

I checked the lights and saw nothing but heard something. It was not Bonny but something else. Not wanting to chance it I checked the cameras down the hallway and near the end of it also and saw no one. I poked my head out of the door and saw something near the utility room (I couldn't look at it because the camera was jacked up). I grabbed the flashlight that was on the desk and flashed it. I saw something looked like a mask with three black holes for the mouth and eyes. Under each of the eyes was a blue strip of paint which was probably to look like it was crying. It tilted it's head and disappeared.

"Alright that was weird." I say a I check the time which was 5:00. "Ok I got this!" and check the cameras and saw Foxy leave his little cove and I turned to the door and closed it.

"HA!" I say when I look at the cameras again I saw the mask again.

"WTF man? Why you gotta such a camera hog bro? Sharing is careing dude." I say as I look at another camera to see Freddy haveing a close-up.

I look at the map to see he is just outside my door. I turn on the light and saw nothing. "Better to be safe than sorry." I say as I shut the door.

I look at the power level only to see 5%. "Wonderful."

4%

3%

2%

1%

0%

The room went dark. Nothing happened. I look at my watch which said 5:58.

Then I hear Freddy's music. I sit still hopeing that they don't see me but that was no use. I hear foot steps and I feel a hand on my shoulder which was jerked away and spun the chair towards Freddy who had Foxy's hook stuck in his arm.

Foxy's eyes had their normal yellow-ness to them which gave me a little hope. After looking into Foxy's Freddy's eyes turned normal also.

Freddy looked at me apologetic filled eyes and stepped out. When he did I hear the bell chime and I looked at my watch that said 6:00.

As I left I thanked Cody and he gave me a nod which gave me a smile.

I walked into the Employees Only room and saw something.

As I walk over to see what it is I step on something that squished. Thinking it was gum I lifted up my shoe only to see blood run down my pure white shoe. "WHAT THE F$&#?!" I say as I quickly put my foot down and saw something else white.

Not positive on what it is I prepare myself and kneel down to see that it was an eye. "Oh that's not right." I say as I look up and almost scream when I look up to see a Freddy suite.

It was looking at me. I took a step to the left and took a step to the right, it's eyes followed me. "Ok that's creepy."

I shrug and start to leave until I hear Scott's voice. "P-please don't l-leave me here." his voice stuttered.

"Scott!?" I ask knowing very well what happened.

"Hello, hello Max. I am so sorry about this." he said looking sad.

"Don't be, you shouldn't have to be sorry. It's not your fault. Now do you want to stay here?" I ask hopeing that he would find the dark, damp, creepy room... Cozy.

But he didn't "No. Not realy." he said not showing his worry about this place and that he did _not_ want to be here.

"Well getting you somewhere else will be interesting. How 'bout my apartment?" I ask hopeing that he had another place to stay.

But of corse he didn't "I'm so sorry, but will that be ok?" he said trying to make his jaw move but it won't.

"How am I going to get you into my apartment?" I say throwing my arms out showing that I didn't know how.

"Eh I don't know." he said makeing me face palm myself.

"Wonderful." I say as I look around him seeing how I was going to get him off of the table.

 _ **Announcement: Guys I am sorry but I forgot that I had a Twitter acount. I just want to say you can fallow me. You will be notified when I post a new chapter, story, or something like that. Thanks.**_

 _ **Well then how 'bout that? Tell me if you could see yourself walking into a room like that and stepping on an eyeball reacting the same way. I can. Well thanks for everything. Until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	5. Now we're here now what?

_**Hey again guys how has it been? How do you guys like it so far? Is it good, funny, scary, more? Please tell me thanks, now here is the fifth chapter.**_

I figured that I could just hail a cab and put him in the trunk... as long as the driver doesn't notice, and if he does I'll bribe him.

"So can you stand?" I ask Scott looking at the 6ft robot who now had a dead body in it.

"I-I don't know I can't feel my legs or anything for that matter." after some time of looking him over I knew what was the matter.

"Scott I'm not leaveing but I'll be right back." I say just before I left.

When I came back he eyed the wrench that I had in my hand and said "W-what are you g-going to do with that?"

"Your screws, nuts, _**(AN: I mean the mechanical term not the other term. All I ask of you all is that you be clean about this, thanks.)**_ and bolts are too tight. I'm going to loosen them up. Don't worry it won't hurt... I think." I say and start to work on his jaw before he could do a thing to stop me.

As I was working on him he was complaining "Ow, hey that hurt."

"Maybe if you stop jerking around it won't hurt." I say as I stop and start again.

After some time I got his jaw, neck, and arms to move around. After some _more_ time I got him to stand, and walk.

"Now it's time to call a cab."

"How will we get me into the cab?" Scott said just before we walk out the doors.

"I'm just planning on putting you in the trunk."

"W-what?! You- you can't just _put_ me in the trunk! C-can you?"

"Well what else do you think I can do? Have you see right beside me and have the driver call the owner of the pizzeria and tell him that a Freddy suit is up and walking." I say tilting my head to side looking at him with my hands on my hips.

He looked down and back at me and said "Ya I guess you're right. I just hope that the trunk is large."

Just when he said that I told him to collapse and he did just then a cab came by, stoped, and asked if I needed a ride. I told him yes and pop the trunk, when he did I picked Scott up and put him in there and shut the trunk.

Ounce we were at my apartment building, I snuck him up the stairs (7 whole flights just because the elevator is used to much), and in my apartment was Nancy looking as innocent as possible on the couch.

I walk over to her, grab her shoulder, shook it, and said "Nancy wake up. Nancy I want you to wake up now."

"Why?"

I roll my eyes and say "Because Scott's here."

Her eyes shot open and she looked around until she saw him. When she did she started to freak out. She screamed which made me and Scott jump. I put my hands up and on her shoulders and said "Shhh you'll get someone to come in I don't want that to happen. Scott is just going to stay here until I can find him somewhere to be, and for the moment that place is here. So shut it and deal with it." She gave me a nod and relaxed.

"What happened, you poor thing?" she said getting up and she put her hands on his shoulders.

He looked at me and said "See people can be nice you know." he now looked at Nancy and said "They all cornered me, and you know what happened next." he threw his arms up.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Oh shit! Oh I'm so sorry guys." I say with my hand over my mouth looking around for a place for Scott to hide and I see...

Oh how about the kitchen?" I ask hopeing that he could fit somewhere if the person who came in went in.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Crap-ola. Ok, ok go into the kitchen Scott. Go, go!" I say as I start to push him into the kitchen "Nancy go and look to see who it is." she gave me a nod and walked away.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down I'll trip!" Scott said.

I rolled my eyes and said "Well pick your feet up then!"

"I have tin cans for feet. Heavy tin cans thank you very much." he said. I am almost haveing to drag him across the floor over to the cabinets.

"Max it's Grizz, Jak, and Terra!" Nancy said and I give a sigh for two reasons. First, it's just them. Second, they'll ask about Scott.

"Ok let them in." I say walking out and into the liveing room stopping at the door leading to the kitchen. I could feel a hand on my shoulder, and I stand still. Letting my imagination run wild.

I turn to see what the hand lead to and I saw a Freddy suite and I must have jumped a mile, because I screamed and fell over. I scared everyone in the room. "Uhh Maxene, are you alright?" I hear Jak say.

"Ya I'm fine Jak. I had a late night. That's all." I say as I look at Scott as he backed up out of sight.

I got up (with the help of Jak) and we all said our hellos and such and I said "So why are you guys here?"

Terra and Jak both looked at Ben who said "Did you find Scott?"

I gave a nod and said "Ya he's fine. He's home."

"Why isn't he at work?" Ben said sternly.

"He's sick."

"We were just there. Is he at work?" Ben said this time stareing right into my eyes. It was disturbing.

I hear something and see Nancy go into the kitchen "I'll be right back ok." I see Scott cowering in the corner and Nancy bewildered by the sight just like me. "Scott what's the matter?"

He just pointed a shaky finger at open space. "Marionette."

"Marionette?" I look at the open space and I see it. The same puppet that I saw earlier at the pizzeria.

It tilted it's head and said "Something the matter Max?" it's voice was just like... Oh shit. I get it now. Why Ben was so worried about the puppet. He was hunted down by it and now he has been possessed by it.

He walked by Nancy and touched her on the head and she fell down unconscious. He did the same to Scott, then me.

I woke up in a basement. I hear a voice that said "Well we're here... now what?"

 _ **CLIFHANGER! XD Well guys what do you think? I say I'm realy good at this. What do you think? Please tell me if I stink at this please. I**_ _ **realy**_ _ **don't want to be a fool and have a bunch of people know**_ _ **but**_ _ **me. Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	6. Where the heck am I?

_**Hey guys did you like the cliffhanger? Well for me it makes it harder to do this free hand but I did it! Now I will say nothing else now, on to the story!**_

I looked up from where I was only to jump when I saw Foxy... but yet it wasn't. It was white, and one eye was missing. "Uhh. Who are you?" I ask hopeing that it wasn't controlled by the puppet.

Thankfully it wasn't it looked at me and with a strong scottish accent it said "Me name is Peter." he stretched out a hand that was freakishly too long for a normal animatronic. "I'm sorry about this I tried to help ya out but it's kind of difficult to get around with just a bunch of wires holdin' ya together." now that I think about I _do_ remember a white Foxy on the screens.

"Tell m-m-m-meeeeee abouuuuut it." said another animatronic. I turn around only to see an old Bonny with no face. Just a bottom jaw. "My naaaaaaaaa-"

"Hey, take yer time." said Peter.

After some silents the Bonny animatronic said "My na-a-a-a-ame is Leo. Iiiiit's nnnnice to meeeeeet you ma'ammmm. I apol-l-l-l-l-logissssse for mmmmmy voice."

"You're fine Leo." I say starting to feel sorry for them two.

"Well hi there! My name is Lola!" said the old Chica animatronic with her bottom jaw almost off it's hinges.

"Who are you and why are you here?" said in a deep, gruff, booming, voice.

I turn around again and saw the biggest Freddy suite I have ever seen. It must be about 7 or 8 feet tall. It was intimidating. "Uhh my name is Maxene. Umm but you can call me Max."

Then it's eyes went from intimidating to extremely friendly and said "Nice to meet you Max. Heh wat a coincidence. My name is also Max."

By this I was shocked... and not because of the lose wires. "Where are we?"

"We are in the basement. Above us is the pizzeria." Said Peter.

"So if what Peter says is right then we can get out of here." I say as I look around for an exit and I found it.

"Well hon what will we do if we get out?" said Lola tilting her head to the side without her jaw falling off.

That's when I hear something above us. I look up and try to get up. But I couldn't. I look down and saw that I was tied up in ropes. Then I notice something shineing in my eye I looked away but I couldn't see anything for a minuet or two. Ounce I got into a new position where the light wasn't shining in my face I looked at it.

It was a hook. The only animatronic/ person I knew who had a hook was Foxy and Cody. I started to flip. Max told me to calm down but did I listen... no.

Did I want to listen... no.

Should I listen... maybe?

Then Max clamped his huge hands on my mouth and said "Max, calm down. Ya, you're in a Foxy suite but-" _but_ that didn't help him.

After that I started to freak out (and to me it is different then flipping out ok). And after some time I tried to get out. And after some _more_ time the hook cut the rope and I was free and started to walk up the stairs.

"Oi my-lady where do ya think yer goin'?" said Peter who was crawling around.

"I'm going to finish this ounce and for all." I say as I head to the door.

"Well I'm sorry my-lady but ya can't."

"Try me." I say as I turn around to look at Peter who was almost near me.

His eyes widened and he said "No miss I ment not with out me."

By his chivalry I would have smiled but I couldn't. I just said "Why thank you Peter."

I opened the door, walked into a hall way. I turned to the right with Peter right behind me who was on the ceiling.

I kept walking until I hear something in the show stage. I walk in and saw a version of Chica, Freddy, and Bonny that was plastic. Like Peter. I walk up to them and they start to back up except the Freddy one.

"It's all my fault." it said.

The voice sounded familiar. The Chica animatronic said "Gizz it's not your fault."

It was Ben! That makes sense now. I hear something off into the kids cove room (which I got from the huge sign just above the door) and walk in. I saw Scott, Cody and the others. I walked out and said to Peter "Stay with them ok." he gave me a nod and I walked to the security room where some one with black and white striped shirt was.

"Who are you?" I say staying in the shadows.

The person said "What? You don't recognise me? Huh. I guess I've changed because of you. You're the one I've been waiting for. The one who could turn me back human." he said with a smug grin. I look to the right of me and saw a boy robot wink at me and clime into the vent.

The person flashed a light in my face which stunned me. I hear something go into a vent to the left of me. When I could see again he spoke. "You might remember me as the Marionette, the Puppet, the crying boy. I saw you when you got bit. In the dinner. I'll give you some time to remember it." now that he said it I now remember a crying kid in the dinner.

He flashed the flashlight again, which blinded me again. I hear something in the vents again.

"Well I guess all of you will rot here. Because it is almost six o'clock." he said.

"You're not going anywhere." I say taking a step forward. He tried to flash the flashlight but the animatronic was standing there holding the AA batterys. That was my chance I started to run. Until I got in to the light and I jumped at him. Knocking him over.

After some time I went to punch him and forgot that I had a hook for a hand and I killed him there. I got up and heard something fall. I turn around and saw that it was Peter. Then Lola (who I guess was in the vent) fell. One-by-one everyone started to fall. I fell also. Not waking up until later.

 _ **Well I have you in another cliffhanger! Yay! Now then, you all have to wait until I up lode the next (and sadly probably the last) chapter. Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	7. Everything will be good now

_**Hey guys you know how I said that this might be the last chapter? Well it is and I will add an epilogue but you don't have to read it. Because? Why not?! But please do, you don't have to but please do. Well here is the last chapter sorry this will be short.**_

When I woke up I had a pounding headache. "What happened?" I as hopeing that Peter, Cody, or Scott could answer. I did get an answer but it was from Nancy.

"You freed everybody." she said.

I open my eyes only to shut them again because of a bright light that hung just above my head. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital. So is Gizz, Terra, Jak, Cody, and everyone else who were trapped inside the animatronics." she said and I _slowly_ open my eyes and sat up.

I looked at her and said "Even Peter, Lola, Leo, and Max?"

"Ya, the found the body in some type on hibernation I think." she said.

"What about the puppet boy?"

"Puppet boy?" Nancy asks so I know I did something to him.

I tried to get out of bed to see everyone but I had a terrible pain in my right wrist and hand.

"Max,"

I grab it only to fell that I have to wrist.

"you had a terrible hole in your hand so they amputated it." she added.

I looked at the place where my hand was and I could only think _"Crap, how am I going to write now? I was right handed no!"_

"Are you mad?" Nancy said looking worried for me.

"No I'm just thinking. Does your brother have the same thing?" I ask hopeing for the answer no.

But the answer wasn't what I was looking for. "Yes. He also had a huge gash on his chest. Oh and you had to lose your ear." when she said that I raised my (only) hand and felt around.

That's when I felt the eye patch strap and I noticed that I _was_ wearing an eye patch. I looked at her and said "What's up with my eye?"

"Oh ya when they found you, you had something stuck in your eye. When they took it out the whole eye came with it," when she said that I cringed with disgust. Ya I have stepped on an eyeball but imagining my _own_ eye comeing out of it's socket is just to much. "so they gave you a glass eye." she paused waiting for me to answer and she said "They only had yellow."

"Of corse they did." I say as I slump my shoulders seeing the connection that the puppet boy wanted for the people that he put in the suites to feel.

 **Some weeks later**

 **Still Max's pov**

After some more tests and weeks the doctors saw that their was nothing wrong with us and let everyone go. After some more time I got calls from everyone. Leo, Lola, Peter, Max, Elliot _ **(who was BB)**_ , Ben, Terra, Jak, and I think you get the picture after eight examples.

They asked how Cody, Nancy and I are doing and I did the same to them when I got the chance. Now I'm back to waitressing at a _different_ diner.

I hear that the puppet boy got into something called...a spring animatronic that can be used as both a animatronic _and_ a suite and disappeared.

I wonder what happened to him?

I guess we may never know.

 _ **Well their is the last chapter. You don't have to read the epilogue but please do. Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	8. Epilog

_**Hey here is the last and final chapter of this story...the epilog! This will be just a wrap up of three years later. Again everything will be in Max's pov.**_

After three years of the accident I got engaged to Scott who was perfectly fine and was secretly a game designer. He started to make a computer game about the incident. I don't remember what he called it. Five Nights at Frank's or something like that. I can't remember the whole name of it but I guess it will show up sooner or later.

Cody went to college for robotics. He (for some reason) kept the hook hand and kept the eye patch. One day he pranked me on Halloween when he put his glass eye in my drink.

Nancy is perfectly fine and lives a happy life with me and Scott and goes to school. I can't say much else. She is quite a good kid.

Gizz, Jak, and Terra got their siblings back perfectly fine and are liveing (somewhat) perfect lives.

Gizz (as I hear) has nightmares about a pitch black Freddy comeing to get him at night.

Jak teaches at the same high school as Jackson, Nancy, Fred, and Snow _**(Terra's sister)**_.

Terra works at a hospital working as a nurse.

Peter went back to Scotland to see his family and farm.

Leo is in London where he was born and works as a professor.

Lola went back to Texas to work as a masseuse.

Max got a job being a security gard for a bank here in New York City.

Elliot got his old job back which was being a patrol officer.

Fred comes every now-and-then to see me when Gizz goes out of town for a business trip.

Jakson comes over for a sleepover when Nancy asks. I'm starting to think that Nancy has a little crush on someone!

Snow comes over for the same reason as Jakson...for sleepovers. I mean why not? The girl has to have friends. Her mom works double shifts.

Then their's me. I have the yellow glass eye. I switched the hook for something more suttle. A hand that can move like a normal hand because of some tiny suction cups, wires, and some smart engineering from Cody. I still have dreams about what happened, but it doesn't bother me anymore.

I hear that someone is makeing a horror attraction called Fazbear's Fright with an old animatronic that doubled as an animatronic and a suite.

What could be wrong with that?

 _ **Well their it is. The last chapter. I might make a sequel. I don't know just yet. Maybe I will...maybe I won't. You will just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


End file.
